monster_hunters_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hunters: Mysteries Wiki
Monster Hunters: Mysteries is an upcoming 2018 science fiction novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The story is based on the popular Monster Hunter video game franchise. The story follows Tess Williams, a hunter of the Hunter's Guild, as she embarks on a journey to an isolated island called Shadowy Deep, which is said to be the ancient home of the Elder Dragons. Despite it being on the cover of the novel, the Elder Dragon Nergigante, who first debuted in the 2018 video game Monster Hunter: World, is not the "Flagship Monster" of Mysteries, instead the Elder Dragon Alatreon is the Flagship of the story. Mysteries also marks one of the few times in the series that the Elder Dragons Teostra and Lunastra are seen together and simultaneously fought by the story's protagonist. Several other monsters from the series said to appear in the novel include Rathalos, Deviljho, Zinogre and Diablos. Other monsters confirmed to appear include the Pink Rathian, Tigrex and Kirin. Summary The origins of the mighty Elder Dragons has for years remained a mystery. But now the Hunter's Guild is searching for answers... and in doing so, they have uncovered the ancient home of the Elder Dragons: an isolated island known as the Shadowy Deep. Now one courageous hunter will journey deep into the heart of Elder Dragon territory in order to finally solve the greatest mystery ever: where do the Elders come from? Synopsis In an unnamed high fantasy setting, humans and other sentient races have for years been attempting to unravel the mysteries behind the existence of Elder Dragons, in the process having recently discovered an island that serves as the home to all types of Elder Dragon: Shadowy Deep. The Shadowy Deep is a massive, isolated island teeming with some of the most dangerous Elders ever. Several of the Guild's best hunters have already been sent to investigate and establish working bases safe from the monsters. Plot The story introduces Tess Williams, an "A-Lister" hunter of the Hunter's Guild, who is summoned back to the city of Dundorma for a new assignment. Arriving in the city, Tess meets the Guild Knight Ben, who introduces her to her new partner, Guild Receptionist Sierra, and explains what their assignment is. Ben also reveals that the myths about the Elder Dragons' ancient homeland of Shadowy Deep is real, having been recently discovered by the Research Commission. The Wyverian Researcher Evan shares the Commission's notes with Tess and Sierra, offering a copy of the book (containing notes and a map) to help them on the journey. Ben advises them to gather whatever equipment they might need for the journey ahead, saying that he and Evan will meet them at the ship. A short time later, Tess is seen in her room collecting her gear (consisting of a Research Commission Slinger, a pair of Dual Blades and a bag for materials gathered in the field) and looking through the book Evan gave her. Outside her room, she runs into Sierra, who asks if she's ready to go. Ben and Evan are seen loading supplies onto the boat when Tess and Sierra arrive, where it is revealed that both will be joining them for the journey. Aboard the ship, Sierra looks over the Wyverian Researcher's notes on Shadowy Deep while Ben fills Tess in on the primary objectives of their assignment: primarily discovering where exactly the Elders come from on the island. As the waves pick up, it is revealed that the ship is being stalked by the underwater Elder Dragon Ceadeus. When the Elder Dragon attacks the boat, both Tess and Ben rush out onto the deck to fight it off, however, their efforts are futile as Ceadeus eventually breaks a hole in the bottom of the ship, resulting in its sinking. A short time later, Tess and Sierra awaken to find that they've washed up on shore, with no sign of Ben or Evan anywhere. Sierra fears that their friends might've drowned, and momentarily mourns before resolving to reach the Research Commission's base of operations on the opposite side of the Old Forest: named "Asteria" according to Evan's notes. Cast Hunters * Tess Williams * Sierra '(sometimes credited as '"The Handler") * The Huntsman * David ' * 'Michelle '(sometimes credited as '"Serious Handler") * Schott '(sometimes credited as '"The Seeker") * Chase '(sometimes credited as '"Analytics Director") * Ben * Evan '(sometimes credited as '"Researcher") * The Admiral Monsters * Nergigante ' * 'Deviljho * Bazelgeuse * Zinogre ' * 'Teostra * Lunastra * Alatreon * Diablos ' * 'Dalamadur ' * 'Rathalos * Pink Rathian * Dire Miralis * Tigrex * Kushala Daora * Rajang * Kirin * Black Diablos * Ceadeus Notes * There do not appear to many monsters inhabiting Shadowy Deep aside from Elder Dragons, possibly due to the presence of the elementally unstable Elder Dragon Alatreon. * This is one of the few times the Elder Dragons Teostra and Lunastra are seen together. * The Eater of Elders, Nergigante, returns in the novel. Similar to Deviljho, Nergigante's presence on Shadowy Deep appears to disrupt the natural ecosystem, despite the fact that Nergigante is an Elder Dragon. Category:Browse